


What can I get for you today? - You?

by Unelore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: They have been admiring each other from afar until Derek starts coming in for coffee daily at the coffee shop Stiles works at.
Secret Santa for booksandharlots on Tumblr - Sorry I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely booksandharlots on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to assassinsoldier for help getting me started.

Stiles was quite happy with his part-time job at one of the better coffee shops in town, he had mostly great co-workers, decent enough pay and every once in a while, some good conversations with costumers and the occasional eye candy. And like clockwork the doorbell chimes and in walks Derek Hale, one would assume model or the likes but he was, like Stiles, working on his degree to be a teacher and he was also the reason Stiles knew as a teenager that he was interested in any gender.  
  
Stiles might have sworn to marry the beautiful and smart Lydia Martin when he was in grade 4 but by the middle high school he had accepted that marrying Lydia really wasn’t in the cards. They are better off as friends, he is still not quite sure how they became actual friends but they are and have been for years now, either way high school was also when he slammed straight into the muscle man that was, still is, Derek Hale, with his dark hair, his probably soft to the touch stubble, and his stupid eyes that Stiles had starred at for a stupid amount of time instead of keeping up the apologizing he had started when he ran into Derek – not that Stiles had known his name at the time – he had come out of his staring when Derek had put a hand on his arm and gently asked if he was alright.  
  
After that incident, Stiles had seen Derek around a bit more, almost daily for a bit – before Derek had gone back to school himself, but Stiles still saw him around when he was home over weekends – and despite what rumours told him – a bad boy that could take you down without trouble, star athlete in high school and anyone’s wet-dream – what he saw was somewhat contradicting. Derek helped the older ladies and gentlemen with carrying groceries, Stiles saw him playing with his younger cousins at the park, every Sunday he could be seen having lunch with his grandmother. And while Stiles could understand the bad boy rumours, Derek was usually seen wearing his trademark leather jacket, a scowl and driving his Camaro, Stiles saw him smile and be bashful with the little old ladies, laugh and be silly with his cousins and just all around marshmallow.  
  
Stiles knew there was more to Derek Hale than his looks, which is why he developed a crush at first which now a couple of years later has evolved into something else entirely. But as far as Stiles knows Derek doesn’t date and when he did he only dated women so he makes do with the friendly banter they have going when Derek comes in for his surprisingly sweet coffee every day and eventually Stiles might just get over this thing he has for Derek.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
“Hello there Derek. What can I get for you today?” Derek wanted to say ‘You’ has wanted to say that pretty much since he walked in and saw that Stiles worked here all those months ago, but he knew Stiles wasn’t interested, last he heard Stiles might have given up on Lydia Martin but he hadn’t been seen with anyone else since either but not for lack of being asked – if Erica and Laura was to be believed and when concerning gossip of the people of Beacon Hills they could be trusted, somewhat. Derek had thought Stiles was quite adorable when he had literally run into him when he had been going to help his sister with some project in school, and since then he had paid some more attention about Stiles. At first not something he had done consciously, but at the point when he asked his sister during a college discussion where Stiles was going and she had asked why he wanted to know, he knew it was more than just finding a kid adorable at that point.  
  
Derek had been entertaining the idea of asking him out around the time Stiles turned 19 but after hearing Erica talking with Laura about yet another person that had come in to the shop asking Stiles out – Stiles answer being yet again that he wasn’t interested in dating right now – and telling her about how Stiles had said that he was emotionally unavailable when Erica had asked about it, Derek figured there wasn’t a point in asking only to get shot down. And then the fact that Stiles worked with Erica kinda slipped his mind until a few months ago, when she had asked him to bring whatever it was she had forgotten at his apartment (“Sometimes I regret mother making you pack.” He had muttered to which she had just snorted at) and he is met with the sight of Stiles, tussled hair, whipped cream on his cheek, blushing and laughing at Erica whom was in a similar state – though Erica’s state did nothing to Derek the sight of Stiles, did. Derek had not been able to really say much at all.  
  
From that day Derek, had been into the shop, once a day (skipping only when he knew without a doubt that Stiles wouldn’t be working) to buy coffee. Not the plain coffee though, because that tasted extremely bitter to Derek’s werewolf senses and he questioned how any werewolf could enjoy just drinking black coffee, but he ordered spiced lattes or cappuccinos on which Stiles drew all kinds of ‘art’ on. They had started just greeting each other and then the order, but as Erica talked with him Stiles often joined in and now the two them bantered and talked for the time Derek stayed (and no other costumer needed service of Stiles), Derek figured that Stiles was something he wanted in his life, a good friend is never a bad thing.  
  
“You.” Both froze staring at each other.  
“Um…” Stiles started, Derek could only imagine that Stiles blush matched his own. ”I work until five.”  
“I could pick you up after work?” Derek wasn’t sure this was actually happening, from the looks of it neither were Stiles. “Or at your house later?”  
“A shower would be nice. What about six?” Stiles was smiling now, Derek couldn’t stop himself from doing the same – not that he wanted to keep himself from smiling.  
“Six. Good. I’ll see you later then.”  
  
\- - - - -  
  
Stiles stared after Derek as he left and kept staring until Erica poked him in his cheek with her finger.  
“So, Derek huh?” He turned to her expecting, well he wasn’t sure but a soft smiling Erica was not it.  
“Yeah…that happened, right? I am not having a dream right now? Not some Christmas wish dream thing? I’ve had those around the holidays, when I was a kid. I am sure I could have them-“  
“Shut up Stiles. Yes, you are going on a date with Derek. You dorks belong together and I can’t wait to rub it in his sisters face that I was here to see it.”  
“I am going on a date with Derek Hale. He’s picking me up at six. What am I gonna wear?”  
“I would suggest clothes. But you need to keep working, though, still a few hours to go.”  
Stiles got through his hours, almost, Erica sent him home earlier because he was pretty much just a ball of energy bouncing around doing no good, and at home Lydia was there to help him pick out some clothes so he would actually have some on when Derek got there at six.  
  
Just before six there was a knock at the door and Stiles rushed over, “Hel- wow.” Stiles stared, it was becoming a thing when Derek was around, Derek had dressed similar to Stiles in very ‘dress-casual’ way, dark slacks, dark green (Stiles wore dark red) shirt – arms folded up to his elbows – and just generally looking like Derek.  
“You too.” Derek said with a smirk, holding out his hand. “Ready to go?”  
Stiles took Dereks hand and walked out of his house, closing and locking the door without letting go of Dereks hand.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
Derek had been nervous but that kinda disappeared when Stiles had taken his hand and it didn’t come back until they were standing outside Stiles house again, around midnight, after a very disastrously awesome date.  
“Thank you for tonight.” Stiles turned towards Derek, where he had been unlocking the door. “I had a great time, despite all the-“ He gestured with his hands.  
“At least we aren’t covered in soup?” They smiled, Derek stepped closer and gently cupped Stiles cheek before leaning forward to press his lips against Stiles. “Want to do this again?”  
“The kissing?” Stiles grinned. “I’ll cook and we can just watch a movie next time.” Derek nodded and leaned in for another kiss.  
“Tomorrow to soon?”  
“We could always watch any of the million Christmas movies that are bound to be on TV and cuddle on the sofa now?” Stiles suggested. “I would say it is maybe a little fast but I’ve been kinda in love with you for a long time.” Derek kissed him again, this time slower and deeper.  
“I’ve been kinda in love with you too.”


End file.
